Silver snakes
by Redblushingbride
Summary: neville’s story never turned out the way he thought it would. Life will never be the when Tom riddle walked into his live. (Harpy mates)
1. Silver snakes!

Neville looked out the window, it had been raining for hours.outside laying the soft wet grass was the man who he loved with every part of his soul, Tom riddle. The mark on his arm was different the other death eaters. He would never be one of them, he was his partners equal. His mark was black and silver. The mark was of a silver scaled snakes that intertwined with black smoke. He touched the mark gently. He never expected his life to turn this way, it all started in summer between fourth and fifth year.

\--here is where our story begins--

Neville was shaking hard granny had told him to hide. He could hear the death eaters. "Where is he?" "please don't make me ask again, our lord wants to see the boy." he couldn't breathe he couldn't help the tears streaming down his face. The next word that heard would change his life forever. "He won't kill him will he? Please he is my only heir. I-i can't loss him. He might be weak but he is a longbottom. So please tell me...will he kill him?" she was sobbing as she spoke. It was silent for a long time. "No our lord will not kill him, he would never kill him. But i'm afraid that doesn't also alpy for you ma'am.'' her sobs grew louder. "I'm so sorry'' then he heard that horrible killing curse and silence. Then a gentle voice spoke in his mind. "Please come out master neville, our lord wants to see you." "leave me alone!!" he mentally screamed. A sigh was the last thing heard before everything turned black. When he opened his eyes again he was in a bedroom, black sheets were wrapped around him looking down he saw muggle clothes. Black sweater that covered his hands slightly and soft black sweatpants with emerald green socks. Who had changed him? Where was he? How did he get here? Did anyone know granny was dead?! Oh god granny. His mind was flooded with questions. When that soft voice again enter his mind "please relax master neville, im so sorry for your loss but i promise all will be explained soon." panic filled his lungs "who are you?! Where are you?!" he screamed in his mind. "I'm not important master, you don't need to worry about that right now you will meet me later i promise you. You are safe no one will hurt you but please come down the stairs and to first room on your left."neville just felt himself move down to where the voice had told him. Fear filling his bone as he walked down the old steps. The grey striped walls were covered with dust. He reached the door and turning it slowly he opened it. Inside there was tall man looking in his late twenties he was handsome with pale skin and black hair and eyes. "Hello my mate, i've been looking forward to your arrival. I'm sorry for your grandmother's death. All good things must end and she was one of them." this man..neville couldn't speak his cheeks flushed.the man spoke again "my mate please come to me." with this neville found his words again. "Who are you? And why are you calling me your mate?" black eyes meet brown."i am Tom Riddle and you're my mate pure and simple. I'm part muggle and part harpy. We mate for life. We can change appearance and we will look for our mates for our whole life."

Well that's all for chapter one thanks for reading and comment please!


	2. Silver snakes chapter two

Chapter two

Warning smut a head..don't like don't read thank you.

The next thing neville new he was on the floor. The room was spinning, he could breathe his body felt like it was on fire. His Lungs were on fire tears were pouring down his face. Shock pure shock and adrenaline was in part of him. Warm has wrapped around his waist, picking him gently. "Don't fear me my mate. I will always protect you." lips caressed his neck softly his body moved on it own. He wrapped his arm around Tom's neck groaning slightly. A hiss was loud and sharp. "Leave us. Do not return until i have summoned you. This is an order." the room was quiet for a moment before everyone spoke "yes my lord" and they were gone.

Tom moved gracefully as he walked out the room with neville tucked in his arms wings now spread out and around them. Soon they were in the bedroom that neville had woke up in. Tom layed Neville out on the bed. He moved over the smaller male. Neville looked up into black eyes his body was hot ever part of him wanted to reach for the other male. How could he feel this way?! This man had killed so many people...so many people. Under his orders his parents had been turned insane. But looking into those eyes he didn't care this lust and feeling of trust and pure heat he couldn't resist for even one moment more. Grabbing a fist full of tom's thick black hair he kissed him. All tongue and teeth. Tom's tongue explore the hot wet cavity that was neville's mouth. Neville wimped at the sear power of that tongue. Long nimble fingers were under his shirt toyin with his nipple he gasped out in pleasure, this was new and exciting. Hands wandering down down to the band of neville's pants. "Neville i want to make you mine….please let me make you mine." thickly Neville breathe out "please i can't take this heat" Tom stopped "that's the mating bond it calls to you as it does to me. The heat is your harpy wanting to meet mine." at the time Neville couldn't even procese that he had said he was a harpy. "Tom" he whimpered out. The next kiss was gentler an filled out love. "I have waited for this moment for years, i have had visions of you for years." as he spoke he was removing more of clothes that were between them. "I never knew your name till a few months ago. My beautiful mate." whimpering neville was just full of touch and lust. Those hands were now gently cupped his ass. "I will make you now." before he could even breathe he on his stomach with his as in the air. Tom was now behind him he leaned over and kissed his shoulder and whispered "don't fret my mate." kissing and biting his shoulder was distracting and made him pant but soon there was a sharp and intense pain as tom's cock slipped inside him "ah-AH TOM!" tears were pouring down his face and then Tom bite him hard drawing blood. "Tom tom tom tom tom oh tom!!" he could help it the bite was the most pleasure that had he ever in his whole life experience. Tom let go of his shouldered and started to pound deeply into the small male. Nevilles cock was so hard. He need to be touched he needed it now. "Tom tom please touch me" Tom groaned "you're so needy..NO..deal with this my mate." he gripped neville's hips and pulled out till the tip was almost out then thrusted deeply and as hard as he could. The screams of pain and pleasure filled them room. Tom pulled out and turned neville over pulling his legs over his shoulder and thrusted back in within a blink of an eye. Tom looked deep in nevilles eyes "touch yourself...toy with you body." neville was so relieved that he couldn't even speak. One hand on his cock the other on his nipple he was panting he was close. He could feel it even after just a few strokes. Soon He came hard on his chest and stomach with a moan. "My dearest mate you will pay for finishing before me" neville was so sensitive. "Please i can't take much more!" "tom! Please" but his please for meet to deaf ears. Tom mutered a spell and neville felt cold wet heat fill his spin. Tom came in Neville it poured out if his ass. "You're going give a child now" He pulled out and got up kissing neville's forehead. "Sleep now" and with that he slept.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
